Whole Again
by readbetweenthesigns
Summary: Quinn's first visit to Glee club after dying her hair blonde again...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee in any part or its characters, if I did life at McKinley would have been so very different, neither do I own the song or Atomic Kitten.**

**A/N: Something that could've kick started Quick into action at the beginning of season 3 (I wish!) set just after I Am Unicorn. This is my second attempt at a fan story, please let me know what you think, thanks****J**

"Mr Schue? Can I have the floor for a few minutes, please? I have something I'd like to sing," Quinn asked quietly.

"Of course, Quinn, it's nice to have you back in Glee with us, we've all missed you," Mr Schuester smiled at Quinn then sat down with the others.

Quinn took her place in front of the class, took a deep breath then nodded at the band. She started to sing, quietly at first then gaining confidence. Quinn made sure to keep looking above the heads of her team mates, not wanting them to see the tears shimmering in her eyes.

"If you see me walking down the street  
Staring at the sky and dragging my two feet,  
You just pass me by,  
It still makes me cry,  
But you can make me whole again.

If you see me with another man laughing and joking,  
Doing what I can,  
I won't put you down,  
'cause I want you around,  
'cause you can make me whole again"

(Quinn glanced towards him, her eyes zeroed in on his)

"Looking back on when we first met,  
I cannot escape and I cannot forget,  
Baby, you're the one  
You still turn me on,  
You can make me whole again"

(Quinn looked away, towards the feet of everyone sat in the front row)

"Time is laying heavy on my heart  
Seems I've got too much of it since we've been apart,  
My friends make me smile if only for while,  
You can make me whole again"

(All girls joining in with the chorus)

"Looking back on when we first met,  
I cannot escape and I cannot forget,  
Baby, you're the one  
You still turn me on,  
You can make me whole again"

(Quinn risked looking up again and making eye contact with the only person that really mattered to her, speaking the next few lines of the song directly to him)

"For now I'll have to wait,  
But, baby, if you change your mind don't be too late,  
'cause I just can't go on,  
It's already been too long,  
But you can make me whole again"

(all Glee girls)

"Looking back on when we first met,  
I cannot escape and I cannot forget,  
Baby, you're the one  
You still turn me on,  
You can make me whole again

Looking back on when we first met,  
I cannot escape and I cannot forget,  
Baby, you're the one  
You still turn me on,  
You can make me whole again"

(Quinn alone)

"Ooh, baby, you're the one,  
You still turn me on,  
But you can make me whole again"

Once the music ended she looked back up to see the rest of the glee club darting looks between herself and Puck. He knew, they knew, she knew that she had been singing to him, only to him. Slowly Puck rose from his seat, his eyes never leaving hers, he walked over to her.

Puck took Quinn in his arms, gave her a soft kiss on top of her head and said "I've missed you too babe, welcome back"

Quinn's arms came up to hug Puck, sobbing quietly, her head tucked into his chest, slowly she lifted her head and tried to smile through the tears, "Can we talk?"

"Sure, Mr Schue, can we get out of here early?" Puck asked, still not letting her go, not quite believing that he had Quinn in his arms again.

"Yes go, get out of here you two," Mr Schue smiled at them.

They grabbed their bags and left the room, hearing the chatter of their team mates as they walked hand in hand down the corridor away from all eyes…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I have no claim on Glee, the characters, Cold Play or Fix You.**

**A/N: I know that Fix You was sung by Mr Schuester to Ms Pilsbury but I thought it would work equally well for this scenario, and in truth, I'd have liked it better, there should be a 'Quick Fix' for everything Glee! My other choice was a Paul Young song that I may use for something else….**

Two days later, everyone was already sat in the choir room, chatting, trying not to listen to Rachel dictating a set list for Sectionals that would suit her absolutely perfectly, including a solo for her, a duet for her and Finn and a group number where she and Finn would take the leads. Mr Schuester came in carrying some sheet music.

"Ok guys, we need to decide what we're going to sing and then get practicing. This week's lesson is going to be…" Mr Schue was cut off, interrupted by Puck.

"Excuse me, Mr Schue? I already have something I'd like to sing, if that's ok?" Puck said, standing up.

"Sure, go ahead Puck," Mr Schue smiled. "Let's hear it"

Rachel did not look pleased. "That's twice now this week my singing time has been taken up by selfish people wanting to do their own songs," she thought to herself. "Some people have no consideration for others".

Puck brought a stool to the front of the class and sat down facing his friends. He looked directly at Quinn so that she'd know he was singing this to her, then he began….

(Puck)

"When you try your best, but you don't succeed  
When you get what you want, but not what you need  
When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse

And the tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you can't replace  
When you love someone, but it goes to waste  
Could it be worse?

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you

And high up above or down below  
When you're too in love to let it go  
But if you never try you'll never know  
Just what you're worth

(all)  
Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you

Tears stream down on your face  
When you lose something you cannot replace  
Tears stream down on your face  
And I...

Tears stream down on your face  
I promise you I will learn from my mistakes  
Tears stream down on your face  
And I..."

Puck stood and walked over to Quinn. He took her hands and helped her to stand up, facing him. Puck's hands went to her face, his thumbs wiping away the tears that were streaming down it.

(Puck - a cappella)  
"Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you"

Puck gathered Quinn into his arms and hugged her. The whole group jumped up to gather in a big, tearful hug, Puck and Quinn in the centre.

"Does this mean you're back together now?" asked Mercedes

"Yeah" they replied together. Quinn smiled up at Puck. "Finally," she whispered. "No more drama?"

"No more drama," he agreed smiling back at her.

"Will you be wanting to sing to each other again this week?" asked Rachel "because we do have a lot of practicing to do and although I….."

She was cut off by everyone groaning her name "Aaarrrghhh Rachel!" and shouts of "Leave them alone".

They did sing to each other again, just not with an audience.


End file.
